1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body art, and more particularly, to a temporary tattoo and method of making a temporary tattoo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for tattoo have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes features and methods for making and using a temporary tattoo where, in at least one embodiment, artwork is placed on a non-stick panel then covered by a permeable layer with adhesive against the artwork and then partially covered by an impermeable layer to use the wearer's body heat and moisture to transfer the artwork onto the skin of the wearer.
Applicant believes that a relevant prior art reference corresponds to U.S. patent publication No. 2012/0037291 filed by Goolishian. However, it differs from the present invention because, among several differences, Goolishian uses several vinyl-acrylic copolymers known in the art form as aqueous solutions that can be applied to the film selectively so that no adhesive is deposited in the film-voids.
Other prior art use a variety of primer compounds and mechanical printing on paper in an attempt to improve a temporary tattoo. The present design that, among other things, allows an artist or machine to apply a detailed and multi-feature design on a non-stick panel that allows a wider variety of high quality temporary art to be applied to the skin of the tattooed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification and title are provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 CFR 1.72 and are not intended to be used for interpreting or limiting the scope of the claims.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the detailed description of the invention below.